Holy Genesis
by KeyBlader2.0
Summary: Being the descendent of a legendary hero was a good enough reason for the average teen to be confused when his life suddenly takes a turn into the supernatural in Kuoh, but finding out you're also the Nephilim son of an important Angel is just ridiculous. Why did life have to become so damn crazy? [Type Moon elements!]
1. Chapter 1

Holy Genesis

As Azazel flew above the town of Kuoh, he began to consider what an odd place it was, and it was something that he had hoped to understand better when he chose to buy a home in town and keep an eye on any odd events. He had assumed that things had reached their apex when his wayward subordinates had decided to murder the current wielder of the Boosted Gear just two days ago. He had briefly considered going and confronting Raynare and the others for disobeying his orders to just watch the boy, and if the time came, perhaps convince him to join the Grigori, he was sure Vali would be thrilled at having his rival so close, but he was certain that this apparent rebellion against him was focused much higher up that just a small group of Fallen with one pair of wings each and a few rogue priests, the whole thing stunk of Kokabiel. After a bit of time thinking, he decided instead to let the Gremory girl and her peerage handle Raynare's group, because if he was correct with his recent findings on this 'Chaos Brigade' then the Gremory and her peerage would need all the battle experience they could get, and since the girl had added the wielder of the Boosted Gear to her peerage, he was rather sure they could handle it, plus she had the current Leviathan's little sister to assist her as well if she needed it.

However, even with all of the odd activity that seemed to focus entirely around this town, Azazel had never once suspected he would find this man of all people here, and seemingly standing on a random roof, staring at a house across the street. The man was wearing an all white cloak, with a hood up and covering most of his face, leaving only the lower half showing. The leader of the Grigori descended towards the man and landed lightly on the rooftop, not lowering his guard as he slowly approached the man. "Gotta admit, never expected to meet you around these parts." Azazel said, a small smirk on his face.

The cloaked man turned to look at him, a small yet kind smile on his face. "I would say the same, however, given Kuoh's new title as a supernatural hotspot, I actually did expect to see you at some point." He said, then looked back to the house across the street. Azazel frowned at this and shrugged.

"Eh, you always could read me like a book." He commented, making the cloaked man's smile widen slightly.

"Indeed, and besides, I have permission from the Maou to be here. Do you?" He asked.

Azazel grinned, "Nah, but who needs permission when you can just be sneaky and not get caught?"

The cloaked man sighed and shook his head "Very well, but don't expect me to back you up if you cause and incident between the Grigori and the devils." He said, then turned his attention back to the house. Azazel did the same and began to fully study the house. It was a nice home, Western styled with two floors and perhaps an attic, the roof was red and the outside of the house a clean white. All in all, he couldn't really see anything odd about it, nothing that seemed out of the ordinary, in any case.

"So is there something interesting about this house that you find interesting?" Azazel asked "I don't think it's for sale, if that's what you're wanting." The cloaked man smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm not interested in buying it, I'm only interested in the ones who live there." The cloaked man said before quieting down. Azazel had a feeling that was all he would get out of the man for now and looked back to the house, he was a patient man after all, and he could wait a bit to hear anything else from the man beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud alarm broke the calm silence inside a medium sized bedroom, the loud noise recieving a groan of annoyance as a response. When the alarm continued, a figure rose from the bed, blankets and sheets still covering them, and quickly silenced the clock. The figure stood still for a moment before sighing loudly. The figure quickly removed the blanket and sheets and threw them back on the bed, revealing a 17 year old young man with messy blonde hair. The young man was at an even six feet tall and had build of a classic swimmer's body. Bright green eyes glared down at the item in silent annoyance. "Time for school already?" The young man asked himself, frowning "Damn it all."

The young man quickly flicked the lights on and walked over to his closet, taking out his school uniform and quickly changing into it. Once he finished changing, he looked down to check himself over and smiled when he saw his uniform was all in order. He walked over to his desk and grabbed the books he would need for his classes today before leaving the room, turning off the light as he left, and shut the door behind him as he left his room. He then walked down the hall to the stairs and descended to the floor below.

He smiled as the aroma of his mother's delicious cooking wafted through, the delicious smell causing him to feel even more hungry than before. He entered the kitchen and his smile grew larger as he saw his mother standing in front of the stove, humming a happy tune to herself. "Good morning mom." He greeted.

The woman turned, smiling as she saw her son. His mother was truly a rare beauty, he doubted anyone would disagree to that. Her long black hair draped behind her, down to her lower back, her brown eyes full of their usual warmth as she smiled at him. "Good morning Edward, how are you this morning?" She asked.

Edward smiled as he sat down at their kitchen table. "I feel alright, I'll have to eat pretty quick though, I'm already running a bit late." He said, smiling as his mother bringing a plate full of food over and sitting it in front of him. "Thank you."

His mother nodded and smiled, sitting her own plate down and taking a seat across from him. Edward quickly dug into his food, smiling at the delicious tastes.

"Amazing, just like always mom." He said happily when he finished. His mother nodded as she continued to eat. Edward quickly places his now empty plate in the sink and gathered up his books again. He turned and gave his a large smile as he moved toward the door. "I'll see you after school mom!" He exclaimed, opening the door before heading out towards school. His mother smiled as she watched him leave, she sighed before looking upwards towards the ceiling, sighing slightly.

"You'd be proud of him." She said, her smile turning a bit sad "I wish you could see him, but I know he'll only be in more danger, but judging by the Fallen Angels being here, he may be in danger already." She sighed as she picked up her plate and took it to the sink to start on the dishes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azazel eyes focused on the young blonde as the boy left the home, he glanced over at his cloaked company and saw that the cloaked man's focus was now on the boy, rather than the home now. "So," He began "Should I ask what's so important about this kid that he's got your attention? There's gotta be something you find interesting about him."

The cloaked man remained silent, but Azazel continued to watch as wings of bright golden light sprouted from his back and he took to the sky, following the teen as he ran down the street. Azazel sighed, his black wings extending from his back as he followed the other man. They both flew a slight distance away from the teen, far enough back to not be noticed, but close enough that their keen eyes could still keep a close on the the teen below them.

"I'm serious" Azazel said "Why are you so interested? He's not a reincarnated devil, nor can I sense any Sacred Gear from him, and if he had any Gear powerful enough to get your attention, I would sense it as well."

The cloaked man nodded "He has no Sacred Gear, and he certainly is no devil." The man confirmed "Though he is still special."

Azazel frowned, then looked back to the young man, studying him for anything significant. "He has pretty good magic reserves," Azazel noted "He'd make a pretty good magician. Could make a good exorcist too, but I've never heard of you personally going and recruiting an exorcist."

The cloaked man nodded "True, he'd most likely go very well as either of those, but no, I am not here to recruit him, merely to watch, and assist if I need to." He said "Besides, you're smart, I'm sure if you look close enough, you'll notice."

Azazel's frown deepened, but he did as he companion said and looked back at the boy. They were nearing the school now, meaning neither of them could get close enough without the Gremory girl noticing their presensce. He studied the boy more closely. The boy looked rather normal, rather tall, but then again, the boy was obviously foreign. Blonde hair was nowhere near as uncommon in other parts of the world as it was here in Japan. Though the more he looked, the more that hair looked familiar...the green eyes as well, Azazel's brow furrowed as he tried to recall why it looked so familiar to him.

His eyes suddenly widened, and he almost gave himself whiplash as he turn to look at the man flying beside him, a shocked expression on his face. The cloaked man's lips twitched into a small smile of amusement as he noticed the Fallen Angel's shock. "So you've noticed?" He asked.

Azazel continued to stare in shock before laughing nervously. "Uh yeah, couldn't help but notice that he looks quite a bit like you." He said "I'm assuming that it's some coincidence."

The cloaked man shook his head, chuckling "No, it's rather natural that he would look like me, he's my son after all." He said, causing Azazel's eyes to almost double in size.

"But that's impossible!" Azazel exclaimed "You haven't fallen!" He looked at the cloaked man's wings, and couldn't help but still feel confused when he saw they were still a glowing gold. "How do you have a son? Is his mother an angel?"

The cloaked man shook his head "No, his mother is a human." He said, making Azazel grit his teeth in aggrivation.

"Then how? How are you not a Fallen?!" He said, trying to keep his voice low enough that nobody would notice them. "You've committed the same crime so many others in my ranks have! So why are you so different?"

"Because of his mother, her name is Alice." The cloaked man answered calmly.

"What do you mean?" Azazel asked "What's so special about her?"

"I don't fully understand it myself," The cloaked man said "There's just something about her, her soul was as pure as any angel's. It lacked any of the evils and sins that are supposed to be within a human. It was that which made me notice her in the first place, and it was that which helped me get to know her and eventually fall in love with her." He raised his hand, making Azazel's eyes widen as he saw the wedding ring on his finger.

"So you got hitched eh?" Azazel asked, chuckling "So her soul was pure enough for an angel to fall in love with and not fall eh? Quite impressive."

The cloaked man nodded "Indeed, and if I find out you try any experiments on either of them, I'll kill you myself." He threatened, making Azazel nod.

"Relax, I'm not going to experiment on my sister-in-law and my nephew, though I would love to study a Nephilim." Azazel said, chuckling. The cloaked man seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding.

"We're getting close to the school, we should hold back." The cloaked man said, pausing in flight and landing on a roof-top. Azazel nodded and landed next to him, both of their wings disappearing. The two watched silently as Edward entered the school, then Azazel turned and gave him companion a small smirk.

"So, why don't you tell me how you met his mother, eh?" He asked, making the cloaked man sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it, I'm late!" Edward cursed as he ran down one of the halls of Kuoh Academy, his loud footsteps echoing throughout the hall. He raced toward his classroom, dodging around a few other stragglers in the hall, making them shout a bit. "Sorry!" He shouted back to them.

He smiled as his classroom came into view, a victorious smirk forming. "Ha! No way she'll catch me this time!" He said to himself, a feeling of victory flowing through him. "Almosr there!" He said happily, reaching for the door to his class.

"You're late, Cadeyrn-san." A stern voice suddenly said from behind him.

 _"Damn it!"_ Edward cursed in his head. He turned around and tried his best to smile, but it ended up looking just as fake as it actually was. "Oh, hey Shitori-senpai." He said, his annoyance badly hidden. The slightly older girl gave him a stern look as she stared him down.

Souna Shitori was an odd girl in his opinion. She was a young woman with a slim figure, black hair in a short bob cut, and she had deep violet eyes. She was only just a bit older than him, yet she acted like she was a middle-aged business women, whenever he saw her, she was always serious. He supposed it didn't help that he was often late for class, and if he wasn't late then he would most likely be skipping that class, yet somehow Souna always managed to find him and give him a scolding.

"Hello Cadeyrn-san," She said "As I said, you're late, yet again."

Edward nodded "Yes, and I have a very good reason why." He said.

Souna arched an eyebrow "Oh?"

"Yes...my mom's cooking is delicious, and I wasn't going to skip breakfast." He said, making Souna's frown deepen.

"I see, that reason is a bit lacking." Souna said, shaking her head "I'm afraid you'll be having detention this evening after school."

Edward sighed, but nodded "Fine, fine, can I go to class now?"

Souna smirked slightly, adjusting her glasses "Yes you may, though I never thought I'd ever hear you of all people asking to go to class." She turned and quickly walked away in the direction of the student council room.

"Cause going to class is the only way to get away from you." Edward whispered to himself.

"That would be an extra long detention this evening, Cadeyrn-san!" He heard Souna shout from down the hall, making Edward flinch.

 _"Damn it! How the hell did she hear me?"_ He thought, quickly entering his classroom. The teacher, in mid-speech, turned to look at whoever entered, she then sighed when she saw it was Edward, then waved him towards his seat. Edward sent her a small smile and nodded, thankfully his teacher had grown used to his tendencies of being late and now didnt even stop her lesson whenever he entered.

Edward quickly took his seat and turned to the appropriate page in his textbook. "Late again Edward-kun?" He heard from beside him. He sighed and nodded as he glanced over at the student in his neighboring seat, Yuuto Kiba, one of the few people that he actually could call a friend.

They had originally met when Edward first started school here at Kuoh Academy and was interested in kendo, sadly the Kendo Club here was only for girls, thus crushing any dreams he had of that. Thankfully as he was leaving the dojo where the club met, he accidentally bumped into his fellow blonde, the one that girls seemed to refer to as 'The Prince of Kuoh Academy.'

He had quickly apologized and was thankful when Kiba had just waved it off and asked why he was here. He had explained he was interested in kendo, making Kiba smile. He was surprised when the other blonde proposed a spar between the two of them, he supposed it must have been rather dramatic, considering how all the girls in the club had gasped. Edward had quickly agreed and they both geared up, in the traditional pads. He had been extremely surprised when he took his stance and looked down his blade at Kiba standing a short ways away. It all felt so natural, like he had done this before. He patiently waited for Kiba to make the first move. He had been surprised at the speed his fellow blonde seemed to move, and Kiba was upon him with a strike prepared in seemingly only a second. Somehow his instincts seemed to be in control as he had lowered himself near the ground and drew his shinai back. The strike from Kiba sailed over his head, leaving Kiba open. With a low growl, he struck out, hitting his shinai directly into Kiba's side, sending the other blonde backwards and slamming into the ground on his back. Edward recalled all the girls staring in shock as KIba quickly stood and looked at Edward, shock in his grey eyes, then a huge smile took over his face. Still smiling, Kiba re-took his stance and proposed to go again.

Ever since then, he and Kiba had been friends. Kiba often challenged him to rematches, most of which Edward had won. Edward was always curious to how he kept winning, apparently he had been the only one to ever beat Kiba, which didn't really surprise him. His classmate somehow seemed to move at speeds that should be impossible, yet Kiba was still doing it. The only thing that was more confusing than that to Edward was how he himself was able to both react and counter appropriately to seemingly anything Kiba threw at him. After a while, he just counted it to being lucky and chose to ignore it.

Back in the present, his fellow blonde had a small smile on his face, his grey eyes twinkling in amusement. He gave Kiba another nod. "Yeah, you know how good my mom's cooking is, just couldn't say no."

Kiba nodded, smiling fondly as he remembered the occasional meal he would have at Edward's house. "Fair point I suppose, though I imagine that didn't go over well with Shitori-senpai." He said, making Edward sigh again.

"Yeah, got an extra long detention after school, she really won't let me catch a break, will she?"

"It is her job." Kiba pointed out. Edward shrugged, a small smile grew on his lips.

"I guess, but she has no right to judge my choices until she's tasted my mother's cooking. If it means getting to eat anything she cooks, detention is definitely worth it." He said, making Kiba chuckle as the two blondes turned their attention back to the teacher and their lesson for today.

Thankfully classes went by relatively quickly through the morning and it was soon lunch. He and Kiba had made their way to the cafateria and grabbed something to eat and then went outside to their usual spot under one of the trees around the campus. Edward sat down and rested his back against his back against the tree while Kiba sat down a few feet away.

"So," Kiba began "Any plans after detention this evening."

Edward frowned and shook his head "No, probobably just head home and explain to mom why I'm getting home late." He said "How about you?"

"Hm, I have some club meetings I have to attend to, so that will most likely take up most of my evening."

"Oh yeah," Edward said "You're a part of that Occult Research Club, right?"

Kiba nodded, smiling. "Yes, by the way, that invitation is still extended to you, you're welcome to join. We already had a new member join the club recently, one more would certainly be nice."

Edward frowned "Oh yeah, Hyoudou joined you, didn't he?" After recieving a nod of confirmation from his fellow blonde, he shook his head. "No thanks, that's a huge reason for me not to join, I hate him and his perverted buddies."

Kiba smiled slightly "Come now, they arent that bad." He said.

Edward was about to retort, but stopped when he heard what sounded like a male giggling quietly. Edward frowned as he glanced to the direction where the giggling was coming from, the dojo, and his frowned deepened when he saw three young men around his age all gathered around a hole in the dojo's wall.

He glanced over at Kiba "Oh yeah, they're completely innocent, aren't they?" Kiba gave him a strained smile and shrugged.

Edward stood and made his way over to the three, cracking his knuckles as he went. He scowled as he stopped behind them, deciding to listen to their conversation before delivering punishment.

"Wow! Look at her, she must be a C-Cup at least!"

"Screw her, look at Murayama! She's so hot!"

"So what the hell's happening here?" Edward growled, catching their attention. All three teens whirled around, their eyes widening as they saw the blonde cracking his knuckles.

"Uh...well." The bald one, Matsuda, attempted to say, but was cut off.

"No, don't even try answering, it'll just be a waste of time that I could spend kicking your asses." Edward growled.

A short ways away, Kiba flinched as he heard Edward's fist make contact with the Perverted Trio's faces. He really didn't care much for the other two, but Issei was a part of the peerage now, thus part of the family. He just hoped his fellow blonde didnt mess up the Pawn too badly.

Edward smirked to himself in satisfaction as the Perverted Trio sprawled in various positions around him, all three knocked out cold. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him, seeing Murayama and Katase, two members of the Kendo Club, come running towards him, shinai in hand.

"Ah, Edward-kun, we heard shouting, what happened?" Murayama asked. Edward pointed down at the now unconcious trio.

"Found these three peeping on you, decided to take care of them." Edward said. The two girls nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Edward-kun." They said at the same time. Edward gave them a small smile before walking back over to join Kiba. His fellow blonde arched an eyebrow at him.

"Was that necessary?"

"No," Edward answered, smirking "Made me feel better though."

Kiba shook his head with a sigh. "I'm afraid I need to head inside, club business." He said apologetically.

Edward nodded and sat back down, leaning back against the tree and watched as Kiba gathered his things before heading back inside. With a light sigh, he took out his phone and earphones and putting them in. He turned on the music he had on it and closed his eyes, allowing the music to carry him off somewhere else for the rest of the lunch break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well the kid is certainly good at brawling." Azazel remarked. The cloaked man beside him chuckled slightly.

"He has a dislike for perverts, his mother was beautiful enough to gain my attention, she's going to gain a few admirers from perverts as well." The cloaked man said, sounding rather unhappy about it.

Azazel nodded "I see, and so he got a hatred of perverts because he didn't like men looking at his mother like that. Sweet kid." He remarked.

"I'm quite proud of him."

"Even the part about skipping class, you told me he does that a lot." Azazel said with a smirk. The cloaked man frowned.

"I would like it if he went to class more, that's true."

The two remained in silence for a while after that, continuing to watch over the school in silence. Soon enough, school ended for the day, but they remained where they were as they awaited Edward to exit the Academy. After a few more hours, the blonde boy eventually came out running.

"Why's he running?" Azazel asked.

"He's late, his mother expected him home an hour ago." The cloaked man answered, again taking to the sky and following his son. Azazel sighed and again followed.

They watched as the boy cut through an alley rather than taking the same way home that he had used to get to school this morning. Azazel assumed he was taking a shortcut to get home quicker. His eyes narrowed as he saw that a warehouse was in the same direction as the boy was running.

"Hey, might be a bad idea for him to come this way. A stray devil was reported near here. Nothing too bad, but something that someone without battle experience like him won't be able to handle."

"I know." The cloaked man said, frowning. They both landed on a roof near the warehouse as they saw Edward run in. "I'll interfere in need be, but he needs to be ready for what's going to happen soon, dangerous times are coming, and Edward will play a part in the events to come."

"Ah, so you know about Khaos Brigade as well, eh?"

"I heard some whispers, though I didn't know of the name. Khaos Brigade, certainly an interesting name." The cloaked man responded, his eyes focused entirely on the warehouse, being ready to enter quickly if he needed to.

Azazel frowned as he looked back at the warehouse "You'd better know what you're doing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward could tell something was wrong as soon as he had taken a few steps into the warehouse. It was almost unnaturally dark, and there was a horrid stench in the air. He took a few more hesitant steps before the same instincts that he followed when he fought Kiba, practically screamed at him to stop.

"My my," A woman's voice purred "What have we here? I smell something delicious. I wonder if it's sweet, or if it's bitter?"

Edward's eyes narrowed as he saw something large moving around in the shadows, his hands balling into fists. He watched as a figure began to appear from the shadows and began to enter the area of the warehouse that was lit up. His eyes widened slightly as the top half of a woman came into the light.

The woman had long black hair and her eyes filled with amusement and cruelty. He frowned when he saw she wasn't wearing a shirt or bra, leaving her breats exposed. Damn it, he hated perverts. He was able to ignore this however when her lower body came into view. His eyes widened as he saw a black, monstrous, four legged lower body appeared. Her four legs each featured paws shaped like human hands with blood red claws. Just when he thought this monster couldn't get any uglier, a large snake extened from behind her, he then realized it was her tail.

"What the hell are you?" He growled, taking a few steps back. The monster smirked at him, her tail twitching in anticipation.

"I'm the devil that's going to be eating you of course, pathetic little human." The monster said happily, though a cruel smirk spread across her face.

Edward could tell he was not in a good situation, he growled and turned, running as fast as he could toward the exit. He heard the monster laugh and something large moving through the air. The monster was suddenly in front of him, the ground shaking as her feet slammed into the ground, making it shake and causing him to stumble.

One of the monster's feet swung forward and slammed into his gut, making him cry out in pain and sending him sailing back and slamming into the ground. Edward grit his teeth in pain as he pushed himself to his feet and looked up, his eyes widening as he saw blood red claws swiping at his stomach. He jumped back as fast as he could, though he cursed as the claws still managed to cut his stomach slightly, though it was better than had he not dodged, he would have been gutted for sure.

The monster chuckled to herself as she watched him glare at her. "It seems you're not as weak as the usual human, you're actually making this amusing. For that, I shall grace you with knowing the name of your killer. My name is Viser, be proud that you're actually making me try." Edward's eyes widened as Viser leapt at him, red claws aimed at his head. Edward quickly rolled out of the way and again made a run for the exit. "Oh no you don't!" Viser exclaimed, still laughing.

Edward choked a bit as something, he could only assume it was her tail, wrapped around his throat, and tightened to where he couldn't breathe. He felt his body being flung through the air and grunted in pain as he slammed into the wall across the warehouse. He cursed as he tried to recover from being thrown across the warehouse.

He shakily rose to his feet, blood dripping from the wounds on his stomach. "Damn you." He growled out.

"Oh you poor thing, that looked like it hurt, how about you let me put you out of your misery, hm?" Viser said, her claws digging into the ground

 _"NO!"_ Edward roared out in his mind _"I refuse to die here, not against this thing! I have to live!"_

He was surprised as he felt an odd feeling spread throughout his body, a comforting warmth that felt like drinking a cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter day. His eyes widened as he looked down at himself and he saw what seemed like a slight glow radiating off of him. He gasped as he felt the wounds on his stomach healing.

"What!" Viser exclaimed, raising her hands to cover her eyes from the burning Holy energy "How are you using Holy power!? Are you part Fallen Angel!?"

Edward glared at her, the Holy energy strengthening around him. "I don't know what the hell you mean by that, but I'm getting tired of you already!"

"Do you want power?"

It sounded like a whisper in the back of his mind, without a true voice, yet somehow the words seemed full of strength.

"Do you want power?"

"Yes." Edward whispered back. He could feel the glow and the warmth moving on after healing the wounds on his stomach and strengthening the rest of his body, now the glow had moved fully to his right hand. The light was growing brighter with each passing moment, he was surprised to see Viser screaming in pain, smoke rising from her body as if just being around the light was hurting her.

"Do you want power!?"

The voiceless whisper was a shout now, the words flaring into his mind.

"Yes!" He yelled back "Give me power!"

The light in his hand seemed to explode outward, covering the whole warehouse in a white shine and blinding both himself and Viser. Viser screamed as the light continued to burn her, just being near this much Holy energy brought upon a searing pain in each cell of her body. Edward's brow furrowed in confusion as he felt something with a bit of wight to it seemingly appear out of nowhere in his hand.

Edward rubbed at his eyes as the light faded, allowing him to see again. He gasped as he looked at his hand, he was holding one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

In his hand, he held a European longsword. The handle was a greyish-black, though even it seemed to shine enough for him to see his reflection in it. The crossguard was a bright golden color, and the blade was a shining silver. The sword looked like a basic longsword, yet somehow, just seeing it seemed to fill him with confidence and power. His grip tightened on the weapon, it felt like it was made just for him, it was perfectly sized for him to wield.

He glared back up at Viser, the monster was still rubbing at her eyes in the hopes of seeing, the smoke had stopped rolling off of her, but he could see slight burns in various places on her body that had been caused when the light had washed over her.

"Ready to die monster!?" He roared, Viser seemed to regain her sight enough to glare at him, baring her teeth.

"Don't think just because you have some useless sword that you can kill me brat!" She screamed "I'll still eat you and then use that piece of metal as a toothpick to get you out of my teeth!"

Edward could practically feel the sword's anger at being called useless. He smirked as he gripped the sword with both hands. "This sword is not useless! Just stand there and let me show you how wrong you are!"

Viser smirked "Whatever you say brat, now-" She stopped mid-sentence as she tried to step forward, but found that she couldn't move. "What the hell did you do to me brat?!"

Edward smirked and raised the blade. "No idea, guess you're just good at taking orders!" He rushed forward, drawing the sword back. Viser's eyes widened as she attempted to move to dodge, but her body refused to budge. She screamed out at he appeared in front of her in a flash of speed. "Now die!"

With that, Edward slashed the blade at her neck, severing her head from her shoulders with ease. He watched as her servered head and body began to crumble and turn to ash, soon disappearing all together, as if the nightmarish woman had never been here in the first place, the only proof of her existence being his ripped shirt and now slightly scarred stomach.

Edward looked down at the blade in shock. What kind of blade was this? He wasn't sure whether the answer came from the whisper again, or if he somehow already knew the answer when he had first held the blade.

Excalibur Ruler

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azazel stared in shock as the battle ended, not because the boy had won, he suspected Edward had some latent ability to use, considering whose son he was, but he had never expected the boy to summon a piece of Excalibur, and certainly not Excalibur Ruler!

"Did you know about that?!" He yelled at his cloaked companion.

The cloaked man nodded, wearing a small smile of pride. "I had my suspicions." He answered.

"How did he summon it out of nowhere? Isn't the Pendragon family in possesion of Excalibur Ruler?" Azazel asked.

"A member of their family is currently in possesion of it."

Azazel frowned at this answer, then his eyes widened after a moment of thought. "Wait, are you saying-"

The cloaked man cut him off, "That both Edward and his mother are descendents of King Arthur? Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I believe their heritage is the main factor of his mother's soul being so similar to that of an angel's."

Azazel stared at him in shock again, blinking a few times in disbelief, "But how, wouldn't the Pendragons know of their existence and want them in the family?"

The cloaked man sighed and shook his head, "No, long ago, a member of the Pendragon family split from the others and was never heard from again. Everyone believed they had died, but when I met Edward's mother, I could see that was false. It seems Excalibur Ruler could as well and chose Edward as its wielder."

"You speak as if the sword is alive."

The cloaked man smiled, "Any sword forged by our father is special. Excalibur, despite being broken now, is still special."

Azazel nodded at this, "Fair point. You do know the Pendragons won't like this, the current heir is looking for that sword, and he already has Caliburn. If he comes to obtain that sword-"

"He won't," The cloaked man interrupted "Not for some time at least, the Gremory protection of this land will ward off those with ill intent long enough for Edward to grow stronger."

Azazel frowned, but nodded. His black wings extended from his back. "Very well, I'll keep this between us so nobody goes after the kid."

The cloaked man nodded gratefully and watched Azazel fly away. He turned to look back at the warehouse long enough to see Edward run off in the direction of his home, clutching Excalibur Ruler tightly in his hand. He sighed and reached up to his hood, removing it and revealing long blonde hair and green eyes matching Edward's.

"Be safe my son." He said, and with that, Michael the Archangel disappeared in a golden flash of light.

Author's Note: Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of this story, I'm hoping I can write at least a decent story here, but that's up to you readers to decide I suppose. And before anyone asks, No, Edward will not be joining any peerages, of any devil. I wanted to write a story where the main character isn't just someone who gets put into Rias' peerage like half the stories online.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy Genesis: Chapter 2

Edward cursed quietly to himself as he stood outside the front door to his home, trying for perhaps the thousandth time to think of any reason at all that he could give to his mother to explain why he was late, why his clothes were shredded along his stomach where Viser had slashed him with her claws, and finally, why he had an actual sword in his hand. Thankfully, nobody seemed to be out and about, despite it not being that late in the evening, so no one had seen him running home with a sword, so he supposed the small prayer he had made shortly after leaving the warehouse earlier had been answered, he was grateful for that.

Sadly, thinking of some reason to tell a stranger, if he had been seen, why he was carrying a sword had been much easier than thinking of something to tell his mother, that was a true challenge. He glanced down at Excalibur Ruler in his hand, frowning slightly. "I'm grateful for you suddenly appearing and helping me out, but isn't there any way you could've disappeared the same way, just for a little while until I got to my room?" He practically pleaded the weapon. Much like he expected, the sword didn't respond. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "Now here I am talking to a sword, I'm going crazy at this point." He muttered to himself.

"Oi, kid!" A male's voice shouted out from inside his house, making Edward's eyes widen in surprise. "Would you come in already! We got a cup of tea for you in here, and it's getting cold!"

Edward frowned and opened the door, quickly going inside and shutting and locking the door behind him. His grip on Excalibur Ruler's handle tightened as he warily made his way towards the kitchen. He stopped as he reached the entrance to the kitchen and took a deep breath. He whirled around the corner of the wall, Excalibur Ruler pointed towards the potential enemy, but he frowned when he saw who was seated at the table.

Both his mother and an odd looking stranger stared at him, the stranger arching an eyebrow. The stranger was a tall man who looked to be around his late twenties and had an average build for a man his age. The man's hair was perhaps his oddest feature; it was mostly black, but the long bangs were a golden color and he had a black goatee. He wore a dark red coat that reached his ankles with grey pants and brown dress shoes. The man was shooting him a small smirk as a cup with what Edward assumed was tea rested in his hand.

"Geez kid, little over-dramatic don't you think? You're acting like I'm going to attack you or something." The man said, chuckling as he sat down his tea. The man pointed to one of the empty chairs at the table. "You should sit, we need to talk."

Edward stared, a bit slackjawed, this wasn't going quite like he expected. He glanced over to his mother, who had yet to say anything, and she gave him a small smile and nodded. He lowered Excalibur Ruler and walked over to the table, quietly taking a seat beside his mother, though his gaze never wandered from the smirking man across the table. "Mom, who is this guy?"

His mother sighed, sitting her cup of tea down on the table. "His name is Azazel, he's family, your uncle actually." She said, causing Edward's eyes to widen.

"Huh? I thought you said you were an only child mom." Edward said, frowning. He looked back over at Azazel, the older man's smirk only seemed to grow larger.

His mother nodded. "I am an only child, Azazel is actually your father's brother." She said. Edward's frown deepened as he continued to stare down the man across the table from him. The fact that this man was apparently his father's brother was quite the shock, actually, his mother bringing up his father was quite surprising on its own. His mother never talked about his father, so he had naturally assumed that she just hated talking about him. If he recalled correctly, then the last time they had more than just a brief word about him had been a few years ago, and then his mother had only said that his father had a very important job that he needed to do somewhere far away, though his mother had been quite adamant that his father still loved both of them very much and hated being seperated from them.

"My father's?" Edward questioned quietly. His mother nodded, and Azazel chuckled again.

"Yep, your dear old dad is my older brother, it's nice to meet ya kid." Azazel said, raising his pointer and index fingers in a mock salute. Edward gave him a slight nod back, though his confusion remained.

"Not to be rude, but if you're my uncle, why have I never met you before?" He asked. Azazel sighed, his smirk turning into a small frown.

"Well" He began "One reason is that I didn't know you existed until earlier this morning, quite a shocker than was by the way, another reason is that a good chunk of your dad's family is...estranged, that's a good word, I suppose." Azazel sighed again and Edward was quite surprised at the look in the man's eyes, they looked like they had experienced and seen far more than a man who looked only to be in his late twenties should be able to.

"Estranged how?" Edward asked.

"Estranged as in, some of your father's family ended up fighting in a war against the rest of his family, and neither side has really made peace with the other." Azazel said.

"I'm guessing this war you're mentioning isn't one of the World Wars, is it?"

Azazel chuckled at the comment and shook his head. "I wish kid, but no." Azazel sent an odd look at the only female at the table "So, you really haven't told him, have you?"

Edward watched curiously as his mother scowled, an expression he didn't even know she was able to do. "No," She said "I had hoped to keep him out of that world for as long as I could, I was hoping he would be a full grown adult before he was needed."

Azazel snorted and shook his head "Considering who his father is, that was rather foolish, heck if it wasn't for that Excalibur fragment then he might've died today." He said, glancing at the Holy Sword resting at Edward's side.

"Wait, Excalibur fragment?" Edward questioned "Excalibur Ruler was the name that seemed to pop into my head, but I don't understand why, was Excalibur an actual sword?"

Azazel nodded. "Yes, but we'll get back to the sword in a few moments, let's talk about the more important thing here. What do you know about Angels?"

Edward blinked in confusion, frowning. "Just the basics from the Bible really."

Azazel nodded, expecting this answer. "What if I told you that the things in the Bible, and beyond for that matter, were all real?"

Edward frowned ans sent the man a small glare, which Azazel noted looked like a carbon copy of Michael's. "You shouldn't joke like that, not when we're talking about something so serio-what in the world!?"

The ending exclamation was due to the fact that, much to Edward's shock, twelve pitch black wings, much like a crows, seemed to erupt from Azazel's back, making Edward's jaw drop in shock.

Azazel smirked, seemingly amused at his nephew's reaction. His wings spread out in an almost presentation like fashion. Edward pointed a shaky finger at the older male. "Y-y-y-you're an Angel?"

"Fallen Angel actually." Azazel corrected, pointing at his wings "They're black see? An Angel's wings are white, except for your father's, his are golden."

"Wait, what do you mean my father!?" Edward exclaimed, his green eyes wide with shock. He whirled around to look at his mother and was shocked even further to see a look of resignation on her face. He looked back at Azazel, who withdrew his wings, his point having been made. "What do you mean by my father's wings?

"Do I really have to spell it out to you?" Azazel asked with a small frown, then he sighed "Very well then. Edward, your father is an Angel, and not just any Angel either. Your father is the Archangel Michael."

Edward simply stared at his uncle for a few minutes, his green eyes unfocused as his mind tried to comprehend the information he had just recieved. How in the world was he, of all people, the son of an Angel, and the Archangel at that. He didn't know all that much about the Bible, a bit more than anyone here in Japan, since any religion involving the Bible was rather rare in this country, but even he knew the importance of Michael, he was essentially as high ranked as an Angel could get. "That doesn't make sense!" He exclaimed "I'm no genius when it comes to the Bible, but even I know that Angels being with humans was certainly not encouraged!"

Azazel nodded, frowning as he remembered old memories of when he and some of his closest friends fell from Heaven. "You're right, Angels being with humans is forbidden actually, it's how myself and many of my allies fell from Heaven."

Edward's mother snorted, rolling her eyes. "To be fair, you fell because of your lust for humans, Michael and I being together for love could have some sort of part why he didn't fall."

Azazel chuckled and nodded "Fair point." He conceded.

Edward looked back to his mother, questions still filling his eyes. "Mom, how did you meet and Angel, an Archangel?"

His mother sighed, though a small and nostalgia filled smile crossed her lips. "We met at a bar believe it or not." She said, giggling. Azazel's eyes suddenly shined with interest.

"Michael at a bar?" He asked, smirking "You're kidding me?"

"Nope," Edward's mother said "He looked so out of place, a white dress shirt, black tie, and slacks. He looked more prepared for a wedding than just getting a drink. Though I suppose I didn't look much better, I was only there because a friend dragged me along with her. Perhaps that's what drew us to each other, neither of us belonged there and the other could clearly see it. We hit it off quickly, had regular meetings as friends for a while before he asked me on a date, and around two years later, he proposed."

"I imagine your heritage came into the equation at some point?" Azazel asked, recieving a questioning look from his nephew and a nod from his sister-in-law.

"Yes, being his descendent is what brought Michael's attention to me in the first place, I i imagine it also has some reason to why Michael remained a normal Angel." She said.

"Michael said the reason he didn't fall was because your soul was as pure as any Angel, there was no sin within you that could corrupt him and make him fall." Azazel pointed out, and smirked when he saw her blush slightly.

"So he's still a flatterer then." She muttered to herself, smiling slightly. Edward frowned as he looked between the two.

"What do you mean by heritage and descendent, what else are you hiding?" He asked, slightly angry about being kept this much in the dark.

"Geez, didn't even tell the kid about his ancestor?" Azazel asked his sister-in-law, then sighed "You're a descendent of King Arthur Pendragon himself kid, congradulations."

Edward again looked at his uncle in shock, blinking a few times, before he fully realized what Azazel had said. "Wait, what!?" He whirled back around to look at his mother again. "Are there any other secrets?" He asked in exasperation. "Any secret siblings I should know about?"

"No, but you do have cousins out there who may come after you since you have Excalibur Ruler." Azazel said calmly, as if he was just pointing out a stain on a shirt.

"Fantastic." Edward muttered. He frowned at his mother and sighed. "You've given me a short version, I'd like to hear a longer version."

"It'll take a while." His mother said.

"Great!" Azazel happily exclaimed, smirking again "I'll make some coffee!" Both of the other two sighed before they both settled back at the table to continue the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

None of the three in the house were able to notice the figure standing outside the home on the sidewalk, staring at the home as if he could see through the walls and directly into the kitchen. He was a tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame, with two long bangs hanging over his face. He was quite handsome with an elegant face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, had slit irises like a cat and were visibly not those of a human, seemed to give off a mysterious radiance that would make most normal people wither. He has a "perfectly proportioned body" and seemingly emanated a majesty that would make even flames surrounding him afraid to come close in fear of being extinguished. The young man wore an orange shirt with a black jacket slightly shorter than the jacket, and black jeans.

"Hm," The young man mused to himself "So Excalibur Ruler chose this one rather than Arthur." A large smirk crossed his face as he put his hands in his pockets. He then turned and began to walk down the street and away from the home, the confident smirk never fading. "Perhaps you could prove to be a worthy challenge, Holy Sword Wielder."

 **Author's Note: Shorter chapter this time, mostly just interactions between Edward, his mother, and Azazel, and with a little forshadowing, but don't worry, next chapter should be longer again, since Edward will be interacting with both the Gremory Peerage and Fallen Angels. Thanks for reading, hope to see you next chapter!**


End file.
